Conversations à Hawaii
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Voici des conversations imaginées suites à des épisode de la série. Des sortes de missing scènes , des discussions entre les personnages... Certaines seront plus longues que d'autres et bien-sûr, il y a beaucoup de dialogues.
1. Chapter 1 : S09 - E01

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Pour fêter la sortie de la saison 9 de notre série favorite, voici quelques conversations imaginées..._

_Celle-ci fait suite au premier épisode de la saison diffusé il y a peu sur M6._

* * *

Après que Danny ait sorti Steve de la cuve sensorielle...

Une fois l'équipe rentrée au bureau et les rapports tapés. Steve décida que l'heure était venue pour tout le monde de se séparer et de rentrer chez soi.

Chacun reparti donc. Il ne restait plus que Lui et Danny. Lou allait partir mais fit un passage par le bureau de son supérieur.

\- Hey, tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Si j'allais y aller.

Lou jeta un œil vers le New Jerseyen et le montra à Mc Garrett d'un signe de tête. Le blond était assis sur le canapé de son bureau, la tête dans les mains et il semblait ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais lui parler. Dit « Chicago » (comme l'appelle Kamékona)

\- Euh…

\- Il n'a pas l'air en forme, et puis il se fait vraiment beaucoup de soucis pour toi…

\- Quoi, comment ça ?

\- Cette nuit il ne tenait pas en place, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de te rejoindre pour te sortir de ce merdier.

Steve soupira…

\- Ok euh… écoutes euh… rentres chez toi, je m'occupe de Danny.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller.

\- Bon ok. A demain alors.

\- Ouais c'est ça, à demain.

Il s'avança et rentra dans la pièce sans que le blond ne le remarque.

\- Hey Danny, tout va bien ?

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête en s'essuyant les yeux rougis

\- Merde Danny ! s'exclama Steve

\- Euh… ouais ça peut aller, si on oublie le fait que j'ai manqué de perdre mon meilleur ami une fois de plus, qui est, soit dit en passant, la personne qui compte le plus pour moi en dehors de mes enfants. Donc oui tout va bien. super ! Répondit-il en levant les deux pouces devant lui.

Mc Garrett s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains.

\- Je vais bien Danny… aller, tu sais quoi ? on va aller boire un verre et c'est moi qui paie ! argua-t-il en sortant son portefeuille

Cela eut au moins eu le mérite de faire sourire le continental.

\- Comme c'est généreux… je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre !

\- Ok, alors c'est parti !

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard à la table d'un bar avec un Blue hawaïan dans les mains. Ils discutèrent un peu, le temps de boire leur cocktail. Steve observait Danny dont le regard était perdu loin, très loin semblait-il

\- Et si on rentrait ? Souffla-t-il. On se boit une bière sur la plage, rien que toi et moi, hein ?

\- D'accord… répondit l'autre d'une voix perdue.

Et les voilà chez Steve, allongés sur le sable, une bière près d'eux, en train de regarder les étoiles.

Danny renifle, Steve soupire…

\- Danny… je vais bien…

\- N'empêche que tu m'as foutu une sacrée trouille !

\- Et j'en suis désolé… mais tu sais, je suis un grand garçon et je sais faire attention à moi…

\- Ah ouais ? et t'es quoi toi ? SOS nounou parfaite ? sourit le blond.

Steve sourit à son tour…

\- J'avais raison… on s'adore tu vois…

\- Ouais…, mais je me suis encore fait tirer dessus…

Ils finirent par éclater de rire, en se remémorant ces moments et ces paroles de leur première rencontre. Lorsque le rire se calma, Danny tourna la tête vers son ami qui l'observait avec attention.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non rien, gloussa le militaire.

Il reporta son regard vers le ciel et la nuit étoilée tout en se rapprochant de l'autre homme et lui serrant la main. Danny sourit à ce geste. Il attira son ami à lui et le brun posa sa tête sur son épaule. Danny surpris par cette attitude, le fut encore plus en entendant les paroles que celui-ci murmura.

\- Je t'aime Danny !

\- Ouais… moi aussi, bonne nuit mon pote…

\- n' nuit Danny.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Danny constatât que Steve s'était complètement collé à lui et il avait passé un bras par-dessus le ventre du blond. Lorsque le brun se réveilla à son tour, il vit que Danny l'observait.

\- Salut…

\- Salut Toi…

\- T'es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

\- Hum… Depuis un moment en fait… mais je n'ai pas pu me lever…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais… je sais pas, j'avais comme un poids sur l'estomac…

\- Un poids ?

\- Hum oui…

\- Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le poids !

En disant ça, Steve roula pour se retrouver au-dessus de Danny et plongea dans son cou pour le mordiller, ils se mirent à rire et Steve se pencha sur les lèvres de son partenaire et l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aime lieutenant Williams…

Danny l'embrassa à son tour.

\- Je t'aime aussi Steve…

\- Montre-moi…

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Donnez-moi votre avis, dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je répondrai toujours à vos commentaires._

_Sinon, de toute façon, merci d'avoir lu :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : S09 - E01 (2)

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Une deuxième petite conversations entre Steve et Danny qui aurait u prendre place dans le premier épisode de la saison 9!_

_NDA : le texte en italique est une reprise de l'épisode._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Danny et Steve sortaient de la scène de crime. Le brun était en train de s'énerver parce que son coéquipier lui faisait la morale à propos de son célibat._

_\- Il faut que tu cesses de vivre comme un moine, tu comprends ! s'exclama Danny._

_\- Monte dans la voiture ! S'énerva Steve._

_\- Sinon je t'achète une robe de bure et je t'oblige à la porter tous les jours._

_\- Je ne vis pas. Comme un moine ! répondit Steve sèchement. C'est clair !_

_\- Ha bon..._

_\- Nan !_

_\- T'as pécho combien de filles depuis qu't'as rompu avec Lynn ?_

_Steve soupira d'énervement_

_\- Monte. Dans la voiture !_

_\- Zéro, nada, que dalle._

_Le brun ouvrit sa portière pour s'installer au volant de la camaro._

_\- Ah ouais, tu tiens les comptes ? reprit-il_

_\- Oui et moi je compte quoi ? Y a rien à compter hein. Zéro + zéro = zéro. Y a pas de calcul à faire._

La voiture démarra et le seal conduisit jusqu'à la crique fétiche de son partenaire.

\- Tu t'es jamais dit que j'avais peut-être une bonne raison ? Hein ? s'écria le brun que la colère ne quittait plus.

\- Une bonne raison ? Et quelle bonne raison ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ha ok, je vois, super !

Steve souffla

\- Il y a peut-être quelqu'un...

\- Sérieux ? T'as quelqu'un en vue ? C'est une super nouvelle ! Qui c'est ? On la connait ? Quand est-ce que tu nous la présente ?

\- C'est compliqué Danny...

\- En quoi c'est compliqué ? Je ne vois ce qu'il y a compliqué dans le fait de nous dire de qui tu es amoureux.

\- ... n'est pas au courant. Marmonna le Seal.

\- Comment ça elle n'est pas au courant ? Tu ne lui en as pas parlé ? fit le policier interloqué.

\- Nan... asséna Steve. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire !

\- Et pourquoi ? Ça te ferait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un.

\- Je te l'ai dit c'est compliqué... Et puis je ne veux pas risquer de prendre ton poing dans la figure... ajouta-t-il tout bas.

\- Mon poing dans la figure ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu prendrais mon poing dans la figure ? fit Danny avant de s'arrêter brusquement. C'est pas Rachel au moins ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Ça va pas ! T'es dingue ou quoi ! Et rassures toi ce n'est pas Grace non plus. Finit-il en voyant son second sur le point de défaillir.

\- Alors là du coup je ne vois pas.

\- Danny ! Gémit Steve. T'es bête ou tu le fais exprès ?

\- Bah quoi ? C'est... Danny écarquilla les yeux. C'est moi ?

Steve déglutit et baissa les yeux.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? Finit par demander le blond.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Tu sais que j'aime pas parler de moi, de ce que je ressens, j'ai pas l'habitude, j'ai pas été élevé comme ça je te rappelle !

J'ai déjà eu du mal a accepté d'être amoureux d'un homme… et pas de n'importe quel homme !

\- Ouais je comprends.

\- Danny s'il te plait… ne m'en veut pas…

\- Non, non… je…

\- Je ne ferais jamais rien. Je ne me mettrais jamais entre Rachel et toi. Je ne me permettrai pas.

\- Je sais.

Steve tendit son poing en avant.

\- Amis pour la vie hein ?

\- Mais oui, pour toujours, tu sais bien…

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre. Puis le blond demanda :

\- On fait quoi maintenant ?

Steve se passa une main sur le visage avant de répondre :

\- Je… euh… Mary me tanne pour que j'aille à Los Angeles mais je n'arrivais pas à me décider, alors… je… C'est peut-être l'occasion.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- J'en sais rien… Il me reste pas mal de jours de congés à prendre alors…

\- Je vois. Tu me diras quand tu pars, et pas avec une lettre hein ? sourit le blond. Et euh… Tu reviendras hein ?

Steve sourit aussi en acquiesçant.

Un silence gênant et pesant s'installa jusqu'au moment ou un bip résonna.

\- Désolé… je dois aller chercher Charlie heu…

\- Oui bien sûr.

Il se leva pour se diriger vers sa voiture, arrivé à mi-chemin il s'arrêta et se retourna vers son coéquipier qui avait baissé la tête et enfoui son visage dans ses mains.

\- Steve ?

\- Hum ?

\- Ça va aller. On va s'en sortir Babe ok ?

\- Oui je l'espère Danno… Je l'espère vraiment…

Murmura le marin pendant que le policier s'éloignait sans avoir attendu sa réponse. Il sorti ensuite son téléphone. Il fit une rapide recherche sur internet, une réservation et composa un numéro avec l'indicatif de la Californie.

\- Allo Mary ? C'est Steve.

Oui ça va… Dis, j'ai quelques jours de congés et je me demandais... J'aimerai venir vous voir Joannie et toi, tu crois que…

Si je te dis que j'arrive dans deux jours ça te va ? Super ! A plus tard. Moi aussi je t'aime sœurette…

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Un avis? un commentaire? laissez le dans le grand carré en dessous ça fait plaisir..._

_Sinon merci de m'avoir lu ;)_


	3. Chapter 3 : S09 - E12

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Voici une nouvelle conversation, assez courte, entre nos deux flics préférés de l'unité spéciale du gouverneur d'Hawaii._

* * *

Après la fête. Steve observait Danny. Il avait l'air triste.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Hum… Tu sais, je crois que je n'aimerai aucune autre femme comme j'aime Rachel…

\- Et un homme ? demanda le seal d'une voix hésitante.

\- Quoi un homme ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais aimer un homme ?

\- J'en sais rien… heu… je me suis jamais posé la question heu… Pourquoi ?

Steve le regarda avec un petit sourire triste et soupira.

\- Moi je te la pose…

\- Ho… tu veux dire que…

Steve hocha la tête, gêné.

\- Si j'essaie pas, je ne saurai pas… murmura le blond.

Steve se pencha alors pour embrasser son ami.

\- Mais Catherine…

\- Plus de Catherine…

\- Plus de Catherine, plus de Rachel juste nous deux…

\- Juste nous deux…

_Fin_

* * *

_Voilà... J'avais prévenu, c'est court... Histoire de faire pardonner j'ai aussi écrit un os sur cet épisode que vous pouvez lire ici : _ s/13479473/1/Retournement-de-situation

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans une review, comme d'hab, je répondrai à chacune d'entre elles._

_Quant à toi lecteur anonyme, merci de ton passage et si tu me laisse un message sans t'identifier je te répondrai quand même en ajoutant un chapitre de réponses aux reviews anonyme alors n'hésite pas revenir... _


	4. Chapter 4 : S09 - E18

_Aloha tout le monde!_  
_Une nouvelle conversation entre nos deux chouchous ça vous dit?_

_Celle-ci s'inspire de l'épisode 18, toujours de la saison 9._  
_Ca pourrais être une scène additionnelle après le dialogue entre Amanda Savage et son ex gendre, notre Danno chéri._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Steve était assis à une table non loin du bar et de Danny. Il était dissimulé par l'imposant comptoir. Il avait lu le texto que Mandy avait envoyé à son coéquipier et il voulait s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Elle avait raison, pensa-t-il en l'entendant dire à Danny qu'il était travailleur, un homme bien, qui aime ses enfants plus que tout… Il lui avait bien dit que c'était un homme en or…

Il sourit tendrement… une larme dévala lentement sa joue en apprenant que le blond avait toujours des sentiments pour son ex-femme, elle l'aime aussi, c'est évident.

Il sourit à nouveau, il n'a jamais ressenti pour personne quelque chose d'aussi fort que ce qu'il ressent pour Danny. Même les sentiments qu'il avait pour Catherine lui paraissaient fades à côté de ce que Danny représente pour lui. Mandy a raison d'être jalouse… Et il se met à rire quand elle lui dit qu'il faut qu'il se comporte bien… Pauvre Danny, il sera surveillé… il va devenir chèvre…

Il soupira en essuyant ses yeux. Danny serait heureux, et pour rien au monde, il ne gâcherait ça !

Il revint précipitamment à lui lorsque l'écran de son téléphone s'éclaira. Amanda venait de partir et Danny l'appelait. Certainement pour lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer. Il se précipita vers la sortie aussi discrètement que possible et une fois dehors décrocha.

\- Mc Garrett ?

\- Ouais c'est moi, tu ne croiras jamais ce qu'il vient de m'arriver.

\- Ha ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je te dis, tu ne vas jamais me croire ! Mais il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un… euh…

\- Tu veux passer ?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- Ok je t'attends.

\- Merci.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Steve entendit la camaro se garer dans son allée, et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Heureusement qu'il avait fait vite pour revenir.

\- Salut

\- Salut, je t'en prie entre, fais comme chez toi…

\- Ouais, ouais…

\- Bon si tu me disais ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Eh bien, figure-toi que je viens d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec ma chère ex-belle-mère…

\- Hum, ça je sais oui, je lui ai prêté mon téléphone je te rappelle.

\- Ouais bon… elle était bizarre… Elle m'a dit que je lui rappelais son père…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Eh ben (soupir) elle m'a dit que son père était un homme modeste, bosseur, qui aimait énormément ses enfants et qui le leur disait.

\- Et alors, toi aussi tu le fais ça. Je veux dire, tu dis tout le temps à Charlie et à Grace que tu les aimes et puis tu es un bosseur… T'es quelqu'un de bien, Danny ! et tu ne dois jamais laisser personne te dire le contraire !

\- Merci… Elle m'a dit qu'elle était jalouse parce qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme à la hauteur de son père avant que Rachel nous présente.

\- Hey ! mais c'est génial ça !

\- Ouais euh… y a pas que ça… Elle m'a demandé si j'avais des sentiments pour Rachel.

Steve déglutit…

\- Et t'as dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Heu… que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle…

\- Et….

\- Et du coup, le coupa Danny, elle m'a demandé si je voulais la rendre heureuse, et d'arrêter de jouer avec elle.

\- Ho.

\- Ouais…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je veux faire les choses bien…

\- Je vois.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour une accolade plus que fraternelle.

Danny sentit un baiser dans son cou. Il releva son visage vers le brun, et ils s'embrassèrent très doucement.

\- Je t'aime Danny…

\- Steve, je…

\- C'est pas grave… murmura Steve. Je t'ai près de moi, tous les jours, c'est tout ce qui compte…

\- Et c'est pas près de changer…

\- Je sais.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... Comme d'hab, j'attends vos avis, vos réflexions et vos commentaires. Je répondrai toujours._  
_Et même si vous restez anonymes, merci d'être passé!_


	5. Chapter 5 : S09 - E25 (1)

_Aloha tout le monde!_  
_Une nouvelle conversation entre nos deux chouchous ça vous dit?_

_Celle-ci s'inspire de l'épisode 25, toujours de la saison 9._  
_Une fin alternative à la conversation entre Steve et Danny à la fin de l'épisode, quand le blond avoue à son ami qu'il a passé le we avec Rachel..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**nda : le texte en italique est la reproduction des dialogues de la série.**

\- _Ok t'accouches ou tu me fais poireauter toute la journée. Demanda Steve en entrant dans son bureau_

\- _De quoi tu parles, que j'accouche de quoi ?_

\- _C'est pas dur, soit tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit tu me suis partout juste pour faire un petit peu d'exercice. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Danny semblait mal à l'aise._

\- _Je peux ? fit le blond en pointant le fauteuil face au bureau du brun._

\- _Je t'en prie._

\- _Ok… soupira le lieutenant en s'asseyant. Euh… Il se peut que je t'aie dit une non vérité quand je t'ai raconté que j'étais dans le new Jersey la semaine dernière._

\- _Une non vérité, ce ne serait pas ce qu'on appelle aussi un mensonge ? dit Steve quelque peu inquisiteur._

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de m'enfoncer un peu plus. Reprit Danny blasé._

\- _Non c'est pas du tout ce que j'essaie de faire, donc tu n'étais pas dans le New Jersey, reprit Steve dans un rire nerveux. Ou est-ce que tu l'as emmené ?_

\- _A Koai, Euh, oui j'étais avec Rachel, et euh, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer un petit peu de temps ensemble. Ajouta t'il en se mordant la lèvre. Sans cadavre autour, tu vois, et puis sans enfants._

\- _Ouais. Comment c'était ?_

\- _Ha bah bah c'était chouette._

\- _C'était chouette ?_

\- _hum hum 'était chouette._

\- _c'est tout C'était chouette, et rien d'autre?_

\- _C'était sympa._

\- _Sympa ? c'était chouette et sympa._

\- _Voilà !_

\- _c'est tout ?_

\- _Quoi c'est tout ? tu veux cinquante nuances de Koai ?_

\- _Ben tu m'en as déjà donné deux…_

D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je ne t'ai pas tout dit moi non plus… Reprit Steve tout bas.

\- Ah ?

\- Il y a quelque chose… Quelque chose qui est ancré au fond de moi depuis longtemps, mais que j'ai réalisé il y a seulement peu… Une chose que… enfin, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je… Je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Le ton était très incertain, la voix mal assurée. Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout au Mc Garrett que Danny connaissait.

\- Si on t'avait dit quoi ? Demanda-t-il

\- Que je tomberai amoureux d'un homme. Répondit le marin avec lenteur et frayeur.

\- Whao ! t'es amoureux ? mais c'est génial mon pote ! s'exclama Danny joyeux.

Il était heureux pour son ami qu'il voyait déprimer à cause de sa solitude depuis un petit moment.

\- Ça ne te choque pas ? demanda Steve timidement.

\- Quoi ? que tu sois amoureux d'un homme ? non, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me choquerai… J'ai l'air d'être homophobe ?

Steve sourit en répondant que non, bien sûr que non Danny n'était pas homophobe.

\- Pour que tu t'attaches comme ça, ça ne doit pas être n'importe quel homme ! Reprit-il curieux.

\- C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme… C'est toi Danny…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et l'ex seal s'empressa de continuer :

\- Je ne suis pas dupe tu sais… Je suis bien conscient que ce ne sera jamais réciproque… Tu m'aimes, je sais, insista- t-il en coupant la tentative de parole de son partenaire. Mais pas comme ça. Tu es avec Rachel et c'est très bien… Je veux dire, de toute façon, ça ne me concerne pas. Mais… je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Non c'est vrai, ça ne te concerne pas. Répondit Danny en le serrant dans ses bras. Mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi.

\- Tu es heureux hein ? chuchota le brun au bord des larmes.

\- Oui je le suis.

\- Je t'aime Danny…

\- Moi aussi je tiens à toi babe.

Steve releva la tête brusquement et braqua un regard intense sur l'autre homme avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres en répétant qu'il l'aimait dans une litanie sans fin. A ce moment-là un déclic se fit dans la tête du continental. Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Rachel lui sembla dérisoire et sans réfléchir répondit fiévreusement au baiser de Steve.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà Voilà..._

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez de cette petite conversation en l'écrivant dans le grand carré blanc en dessous et en cliquant sur "Post review". _

_Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes de passer par là... par contre la prochaine fois laissez un petit mot, même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez, ce sera sympa... ;)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	6. Chapter 6 : S09 - E25 (2)

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Encore une petite conversation..._

_Toujours à la fin de l'épisode 25 de la Saison 9. Une petite alternative à celle de la semaine dernière... je suis inspirée que voulez vous..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Quand Danny dit à Steve qu'il a passé le we seul avec Rachel_

**_Nda : Le texte en italique est une reprise des dialogues de la série._**

\- _Ok t'accouches ou tu me fais poireauter toute la journée. Demanda Steve en entrant dans son bureau._

\- _De quoi tu parles, que j'accouche de quoi ?_

\- _C'est pas dur, soit tu as quelque chose à me dire, soit tu me suis partout juste pour faire un petit peu d'exercice. Alors quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Danny semblait mal à l'aise._

\- _Je peux ? fit le blond en pointant le fauteuil face au bureau du brun._

\- _Je t'en prie._

\- _Ok… soupira le lieutenant en s'asseyant. Euh… Il se peut que je t'aie dit une non vérité quand je t'ai raconté que j'étais dans le new Jersey la semaine dernière._

\- _Une non vérité, ce ne serait pas ce qu'on appelle aussi un mensonge ? dit Steve quelque peu inquisiteur._

\- _Tu n'es pas obligé de m'enfoncer un peu plus. Reprit Danny blasé._

\- _Non c'est pas du tout ce que j'essaie de faire, donc tu n'étais pas dans le New Jersey, reprit-il dans un rire nerveux. Ou est-ce que tu l'as emmené ?_

\- _A Koai, Euh, oui j'étais avec Rachel, et euh, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa de passer un petit peu de temps ensemble. Ajouta t'il en se mordant la lèvre. Sans cadavre autour, tu vois, et puis sans enfants._

\- _Ouais. Comment c'était ?_

\- _Ha bah, bah c'était chouette._

\- _C'était chouette ?_

\- _hum hum 'était chouette._

\- _c'est tout C'était chouette, et rien d'autre?_

\- _C'était sympa._

\- _Sympa ? c'était chouette et sympa._

\- _Voilà !_

\- _c'est tout ?_

\- _Quoi c'est tout ? tu veux cinquante nuances de Koai ?_

Steve lui lança un regard noir et quitta les locaux d'un pas rapide.

Quelques heures plus tard, Danny se garait devant la maison de son coéquipier. Il entra et ne trouvant personne, il se dirigea vers le jardin.

Le brun était assis là, le regard vide, perdu au loin. Le blond s'avança et Steve tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Danny, Danny, Danny, toujours là quand on a besoin de toi hein ?

\- Oui enfin, j'essaye en tout cas.

Ses yeux étaient brillants, sa bière déjà presque vide, et ce n'était pas la première, d'après ce que voyait Danny. Avisant cela, il lui fit remarquer qu'il était ivre, mais Steve lança d'une voix fatiguée:

\- Ouais… j'avais besoin de réconfort.

\- C'est ce que je vois… Tu permets ?

\- Je t'en prie sers-toi.

\- Merci… T'es en colère…

\- Non je ne suis pas en colère…

\- Bon ok, si tu le dis, je vais pas me battre.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un moment, puis Danny se releva.

\- Aller mon pote, il est temps d'aller se coucher tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'aime pas qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire… marmonna le seal.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne te donne pas d'ordre mais je t'invite plutôt…. Hein ? Je t'invite à me suivre à l'intérieur. Lui répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- D'accord. Souffla l'autre d'une voix vide et embrumée par l'alcool.

S'agrippant à la main qui lui était tendue, le brun se releva d'un bond maladroit et l'enlaça. Désinhibé par l'alcool, Steve se fit plus entreprenant et embrassa son partenaire profondément.

\- J'en ai tellement rêvé, souffla t'il lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, au lieu de monter pour se coucher, le marin s'affala dans son canapé et entraîna le policier avec lui. Il s'allongea et encercla Danny de ses bras comme un enfant le ferait avec sa peluche fétiche et posa la tête sur sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il. Je t'aime, je … avant de s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Danny était seul sur le canapé. Une couverture le recouvrait. Il soupira, Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit une tasse de café, et sortit dans le jardin. Steve était assis sur un des fauteuils, la tête baissée. Danny s'approcha et s'assit.

\- Salut… Comment tu te sens ?

\- Salut… J'ai mal au crâne… Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là Danny ? Et puis, pourquoi t'es venu ?

\- Je sais que t'étais pas bien hier soir. Après avoir ramené Charlie chez Rachel, je… J'ai voulu venir voir comment tu allais.

Steve hocha la tête en ayant un petit soupir.

\- Tu es toujours en colère…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Tu te souviens de notre conversation d'hier soir ?

\- Et de ce que j'ai fait aussi…

\- Ha ! Pourtant t'avais bu…

\- Beaucoup oui… Mais ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait… Je… Je suis désolé Danny.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Quoi ? non ! Ecoute Danny, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux entendre mais…

\- Mais ?

Le brun s'éloigna et s'écria agacé

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Danny ! D'accord ? je… Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir pour ça.

\- Pourquoi tu m'a rien dit avant ?

\- Parce que je ne voulais pas te perdre ! J'ai déjà perdu tellement de gens auxquels je tenais… et je tiens tellement à toi, je… Je ne voulais risquer de te perdre toi aussi…

\- Et qui te dit que ça ne m'intéresse pas ? hein ?

Il sourit devant le regard ahuri de son patron. En quelques secondes ce regard changea, la tristesse, la douleur et le chagrin furent remplacés par un désir intense.

Danny s'approcha et l'embrassa avant de souffler :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Steve ?

Le seal répondit d'une voix rauque.

\- Toi… près de moi… toujours…

Avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte passionnée dans laquelle il s'offrit a lui.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Merci d'être passé lire... Laissez moi une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! et à la semaine prochaine! ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 : Uranium

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Me voici de retour à Hawaii pour une nouvelle conversation entre Steve Mc Garrett et Danny Williams. Elle n'a pas de rapport avec une épisode en particulier._

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

L'affaire était terminée. Tout le monde était rentré. Steve était dans son bureau, il finissait les rapports. Une fois cela fait, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son coéquipier qui était, lui aussi toujours là. Au moment d'entrer dans la pièce, il se prit soudain la tête dans les mains et grimaça sévèrement. S'accrochant pour chasser la douleur et ce qu'elle signifiait, Steve poussa résolument la porte vitrée le séparant de son ami.

\- Hey Danny !

\- Hey Superseal ! T'es encore là ?

\- Bah oui, je ne vais pas partir sans te ramener. Sourit le marin.

\- Ah ouais euh… j'ai fini, je sauvegarde et on y va.

\- OK

Une fois arrivés à la maison de la plage, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis sur le canapé une bière à la main. Danny inspira un grand coup et décida de se lancer.

\- Steve, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Steve ne répondit pas, avant de longues secondes. Danny reprit :

\- Steve qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Danny…

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ! J'ai bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur la scène de crime, ce que tu as fait, c'était un malaise !

\- C'est la fatigue Danny…

\- La fatigue ! Tu te moques de moi ? Je t'ai vu faire un malaise, et là tu as mal au crâne, ce n'est pas normal alors dis-moi !

Steve soupira profondément avant de répondre :

\- L'uranium…

\- L'uranium ? Comment ça l'uranium ?

Et soudainement Danny s'arrêta figé.

\- C'est ton empoisonnement ?

Steve hocha la tête.

\- C'est les premiers symptômes, c'est ça ?

Nouveau hochement de tête. Danny ouvrit grand la bouche, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes qui ne coulèrent pourtant pas et il laissa échapper un gémissement à fendre une pierre.

Ils s'étreignirent longuement avant que Danny ne se recule et demande avec angoisse.

\- Les médecins, ils en disent quoi ?

\- J'ai appelé, ils m'ont donné un rendez-vous demain en urgence…

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Danny… t'es pas obligé, tu as les enfants ce week-end et…

\- Je sais, je suis obligé de rien. Tu as rendez-vous à quelle heure ?

\- En début d'après-midi.

\- Parfait, c'est le moment ou Grace emmène Charlie au surf.

Ils finirent par resserrer leur étreinte et les yeux de Mc Garrett se remplirent de larmes à leur tour.

\- T'es certainement le seul à qui je peux le dire… J'ai peur Danny…

\- Ça va aller Steve… ça va aller.

\- Je veux pas… C'est trop tôt…

\- Steve, arrêtes… ça va aller, je te laisserai pas affronter ça tout seul.

\- Merci Danny…

\- Je t'en prie… On est Ohana…

\- Je t'aime mon pote.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent… Steve s'allongea en attirant le blond sur lui.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, il l'emprisonna dans ses jambes, le contact entre leurs corps les fit frémir. Danny l'embrassa dans le cou, se blottissant contre lui puis il se laissa glisser le long du corps de Steve, déposant une traînée de baisers brûlants. Steve se tortillait et soupirait d'aise. Ses mains se perdirent dans les cheveux blonds. Ils s'agrippèrent avec force lorsque son sexe fut happé entre les lèvres sulfureuses du blond.

\- Danny… humfff… Danny…

Il se cambrait de plus en plus sous les vas et viens de cette bouche bienfaisante. Jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi fort… Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Danny lui, n'avait jamais vu son ami s'abandonner autant, il lui laissait le contrôle total. Il finit par remonter et happer de nouveau ses douces lèvres. Steve répondit passionnément à ce baiser en s'accrochant à lui. Il gémit tout en écartant les jambes.

\- Danny…

\- Hum ?

Le blond sourit et se retourna pour se retrouver face aux fesses galbées du brun, il se pencha doucement et pressa son visage entre elles. Steve se cambra à nouveau sous le plaisir et prit le membre du blond dans sa bouche pour lui rendre autant de bonheur qu'il en éprouvait à cet instant.

Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, Danny revient prendre possession des lèvres du brun et présenta son érection à son entrée. Il s'enfonça lentement, le fait que Steve se recroquevillait dans son cou, décuplant le plaisir. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps Danny commença un va et vient lent, avant d'accélérer le mouvement au fur et à mesure que sa conscience s'effaçait dans un océan d'extase.

De plus en plus vite, encore plus vite, toujours vite, Steve balançait les hanches pour prendre Danny toujours plus en lui, il sentait les dents du blond s'enfoncer dans son épaule, c'en fut trop pour lui, il craqua et se répandit dans un râle rauque. Danny s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces alors que la jouissance le transperçait à son tour.

Il s'effondra sur le canapé et Steve se blottit contre lui, Ils s'endormirent sans s'en rendre compte.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review, ça me fera plaisir :)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs d'âtre passé, et pour les Potterheads, je ne vous oublies pas. Vous retrouverez de nouvelles fictions dans la liste de celle que j'ai pu lire sur mon site : fanfictions-que-j-ai-pu-lire-wolfstar/ _


	8. Chapter 8 : Confidences

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Comment allez-vous cette semaine?_

_Aujourd'hui, Steve et Dany vont se confier l'un à l'autre. On va en découvrir un peu plus sur leurs vies amoureuses respectives _

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Il faisait rouler sa bouteille de bière entre ses mains, un peu absent. Il soupira. Il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule, cela lui fit relever la tête. Il lança un regard empli de larmes à son ami et baissa à nouveau ses yeux sur sa bouteille. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Danny était arrivé chez Steve quelques heures plus tôt, un peu perdu. Il sortait d'une grosse dispute avec Rachel et il avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Il s'était retrouvé chez son coéquipier et celui-ci l'avait fait entrer.

Il était allé s'asseoir sur la plage, pendant que Steve passait par la cuisine pour prendre le pack de bière dans le frigo avant de le rejoindre. Depuis ils étaient restés silencieux.

\- Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! lança Danny qui sentait le regard soucieux de son partenaire sur lui.

\- Quoi ? Renchérit le brun. Je m'inquiète pour toi !

\- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes mais ça va.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr… murmura Steve doucement.

\- Mais si ça va, je te jure ! Mieux que quand je suis arrivé en tous cas ! Sourit le lieutenant.

\- Oui ça j'imagine. Reprit l'ex seal en jetant un œil aux cadavres en verre devant eux.

Le calme de la soirée fut alors troublé par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, celui de Danny. Il grimaça en voyant l'identité de l'appelant et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, le brun posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Ne réponds pas…

Le blond le fixa indécis.

\- Laisse la mariner un peu pour une fois.

Finalement Danny raccrocha en arborant un sourire un peu sadique. Steve avait raison, cette fois Rachel attendrai, après tout c'était elle qui l'avait agressé verbalement sur la dangerosité de son métier. Encore.

\- Ok. fit-il.

Le brun eut un soupir de soulagement. Si Danny avait répondu, il aurait fini par dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas et qu'il regretterait le lendemain lorsque l'alcool se serait dissipé. Il revint à la réalité en voyant Danny se lever et lui tendre la main. Il la prit et le blond le tira pour qu'il se lève, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur avant de l'obliger à s'affaler sur le canapé, et de s'allonger en posant la tête sur ses genoux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est le téléphone de Steve qui sonna. Il se tortilla comme il put pour l'attraper et se lever sans réveiller son partenaire que l'excès d'alcool avait aidé à s'endormir.

Lui aussi grimaça en constatant que Rachel tentait de le contacter, certainement pour savoir si Danny était chez lui.

\- Mc Garrett ?

\- Steve…

\- Bonsoir Rachel…

\- Je suis désolée de te déranger à cette heure-ci, euh… Je cherche à joindre Danny, il n'est pas encore rentré et je tombe systématiquement sur sa boite vocale.

Steve soupira. Il prit la décision de ne pas mentir à Rachel…

\- Je sais, il est ici.

\- Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

\- Non ! Le ton était tranchant et sans appel.

\- Il faut que je lui parle.

\- Non Rachel, il est arrivé il y a quelques heures, dans un état déplorable, et là il s'est endormi alors non, tu ne peux pas lui parler !

\- Steve ! S'agaça son interlocutrice.

\- Ça suffit ! Tonna t'il, pourquoi tu fais ça Rachel ? Pourquoi tu l'empêche d'être ce qu'il est ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est ?

\- Un flic ! Un putain de bon flic ! Et un père formidable ! Dont Grace et Charlie sont fiers ! Parce que Danno arrête les méchants, alors pourquoi tu veux lui retirer ça hein ?

\- Ecoutes, je…

\- Il a tout accepté de toi ! Tout, sans broncher ! Votre rupture, ton remariage, le déménagement, toutes les fois où tu as voulu lui retirer la garde de Grace, ton mensonge à propos de la naissance de Charlie. Il t'a aidé quand tu as divorcé la deuxième fois. La seule chose qu'il voulait c'était reconstruire votre famille.

Danny t'aime, il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer, malgré tout ce que tu lui fais endurer. Et toi comment tu le remercie ? En l'étouffant et l'obligeant à être quelqu'un qu'il n'est pas ! Il ne mérite pas ça, alors accepte le pour ce qu'il est ou laisse-le tranquille !

Réfléchis-y, Au revoir Rachel !

Avant que la jeune femme n'aies pu réagir il avait raccroché.

Il retourna dans le salon qu'il avait quitté pendant l'appel. Il sourit attendrit par la vision de son partenaire endormi. Il monta se changer pour la nuit et redescendit. Il prit doucement le blond dans ses bras et remonta les escaliers tant bien que mal. Arrivé sur le palier, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, il y déposa son « colis » mais au moment de se relever, Danny s'était accroché à lui sans vouloir le lâcher. Pendant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire, un instant seulement, parce que sa décision fut prise en un quart de seconde et il s'allongea près de son ami et rabattit la couverture sur eux.

Le lendemain en ouvrant les yeux, il sourit, Danny s'était lové contre lui. Il l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il sourit encore plus en voyant l'air perdu et endormi qu'il rencontrait.

\- Bonjour. Fit-il

\- Euh bonjour… Balbutia l'autre en réponse.

Les yeux de Danny s'écarquillèrent brusquement en réalisant qu'il était dans le même lit que son coéquipier.

\- Euh… Steve, qu'est-ce que ?

Il ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, tellement elle était chevrotante.

\- Tu te demandes ce qu'on a fait ?

Il acquiesça lentement avec crainte, mais l'éclat de rire de Steve le rendit un peu plus confus si c'était possible.

\- Rien, rassures-toi. Rit Steve. Et avant que tu demandes autre chose, de quoi tu te souviens ?

\- Euh… je… on discutait et euh… Rachel a appelé et euh.

\- Tu avais déjà pas mal bu alors je t'ai convaincu de ne pas répondre, je me disais que ça éviterai un échange de paroles malheureux.

\- Et je t'ai écouté ?

\- Oui et tu t'es endormi un peu après. Tiens à ce propos, elle m'a appelé moi aussi. Et heu… il se peut que je lui aie dit ses quatre vérités…

\- Ha ! C'est-à-dire ?

\- Je lui aie dit ce que je pensais de la façon dont elle te traite.

\- Ha…

\- J'aurais pas dû… murmura Steve dans une grimace.

\- Nan, t'aurais pas dû… mais c'est pas grave, je m'en remettrais.

\- Je suis désolé Danny…

\- Je sais… Merci… d'avoir pris ma défense.

\- Je t'en prie. Je ne supporte plus de te voir sombrer à cause de ce qu'elle t'impose, tu mérites mieux que ça, tellement mieux...

La voix de Steve n'était plus qu'un murmure. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur eux. Doucement la main du blond se posa sur la joue de l'autre homme, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux qu'il avait baissé. Quelques secondes après les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur leurs jumelles pour un baiser timide doux et amoureux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils joignirent leurs fronts.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

\- J'en rêve depuis des mois.

Danny gémit et leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau, plus passionnément. Puis il bascula sur le dos entraînant le brun au-dessus de lui. Steve reçut le message et se détacha de la bouche appétissante pour se frayer un chemin sur le corps qu'il désirait, se débarrassant de tout tissu gênant se trouvant sur le trajet. Il laissa une traînée brûlante en partant du cou, se dirigeant vers l'épaule puis le torse, en faisant une pause sur les tétons qui durcirent immédiatement. La langue descendit ensuite vers le nombril qu'elle s'appliqua à découvrir consciencieusement. La pièce se remplit de soupirs et de gémissements de plaisir, les deux hommes ne se retenaient pas, incapables de se contrôler. Danny fit remonter Steve et reprit les commandes, à son tour il partit à la découverte de ce corps si bien sculpté en l'effeuillant au fur et à mesure. Il sourit à travers ses baisers en entendant Mc Garrett lâcher des râles rauques et sentant le corps du seal s'arquer sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait.

\- Danny… Ho… Ho bon sang…

\- Hé bien soldat… on perd le contrôle de la situation. Sourit-il malicieux en venant lui mordre le lob de l'oreille sensuellement.

\- Absolument Monsieur… Haleta Steve.

Rester cohérent, surtout rester cohérent, ne pas…

\- Ho bon sang ! Oui !

Danny venait de prendre dans sa bouche le membre du seal tendu à l'extrême. Il effectuait de lents vas et viens sur la verge turgescente qui réagissait.

Steve se dégagea et remonta Danny manu militari pour happer et dévorer ses lèvres sauvagement. Leurs bassins se percutaient rudement. Lorsque l'air lui manqua, Danny attrapa la main de son amant et porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Le geste était si sensuel que Steve cru qu'il allait venir sur le champ. Toutefois le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps parce qu'il dirigea sa main vers son intimité et s'empala doucement dessus.

Ils s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, gémissant encore plus. Danny prit le sexe de Steve et se guida sur lui. Celui-ci grogna de satisfaction et balança les hanches vers le haut faisant crier l'autre homme. A ce moment-là leurs mouvements de bassin s'accordèrent et le plaisir les envahit. Steve guidait les mouvements de son amant de bas en haut, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Tout en accélérant au fur et à mesure, les deux hommes se rapprochaient du paroxysme, leur regard ne se lâchait pas.

Sentant l'orgasme arriver Steve glissa une main entre eux pour masser la virilité de Danny. Celui-ci finit par rendre les armes, se répandant sur eux et resserrant ses muscles, signant la reddition de son brun qui jouit à son tour.

Essoufflés, ils s'écroulèrent chacun d'un côté du lit pour reprendre leur respiration. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre en souriant, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement avant de s'enlacer.

Ils somnolaient. Steve caressait tranquillement le bras de Danny qui reposait collé à lui.

\- Tu vas dire quoi à Rachel ?

\- J'en sais rien, mais il faut que je lui dise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de lui dire tout de suite, si ?

\- Quoi ?

Danny se redressa d'un coup, effaré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Tu veux qu'on se cache ?

\- Non ! Non mais…

\- Alors c'est que tu n'assumes pas hein ?

\- Mais non, c'est pas ça.

\- Alors c'est quoi ?

\- On n'est pas pressés… Je veux faire les choses bien… qu'on prenne notre temps… Je t'aime putain ! Je t'aime !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui…

Les deux dernières phrases n'étaient que des murmures. Mc Garrett s'assit dans le lit et prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes.

\- Danny… je crois même que je t'ai toujours aimé…

Je veux construire quelque chose de solide… et … et je sais qu'avec toi je peux le faire, c'est avec toi que je veux le faire.

Je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre.

\- En commençant par coucher ? Rit le blond

\- Ouais d'accord c'est peut-être pas par là qu'il faut commencer… renchérit Steve en riant aussi.

\- Ha bon ?

\- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu serais libre demain soir ?

\- Euh oui pourquoi ?

\- Pour t'inviter à diner.

\- Diner genre euh… premier rencart, resto, bougies et tout ?

\- Hum, hum, acquiesça le seal

\- Whao… j'en ai de la chance.

\- Danny… continua Steve en devenant plus sérieux. Je veux vraiment faire les choses comme il faut, et bien-sûr que parler à Rachel en fait partie, mais je veux que tu le fasses uniquement quand tu te sentiras prêt, pas parce qu'il le faut.

\- D'accord, et si je me sens prêt maintenant ?

\- Alors je t'accompagne et on lui dit ensemble.

Danny resta sans voix puis sourit en réponse au sourire confiant de son nouveau petit-ami. Si Steve voulait partager ce moment – qui, entre nous sera sûrement loin d'être drôle… - c'est que ce qui venait de se passer était sérieux et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'avenir. Non ?

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en review, je vous répondrai toujours._

_Merci à vous tous lecteurs, anonyme ou pas, d'être passé!_

_A la semaine prochaine! :)_


	9. Chapter 9 : Bien-être

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien en cette période de beau temps._

_Voici une nouvelle conversation hawaïenne. Notre Seal exprime son sentiment de bien-être._

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Le soleil entrait doucement dans la pièce.

Steve se frotta les yeux pour les ouvrir et tenta de s'étirer. Quelque chose l'en empêchait, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la masse collée à lui qui le bloquait. Il observa un instant la personne endormie dans les bras de laquelle il avait passé la nuit et se mit à sourire largement. Il se cala un peu plus contre lui et referma les yeux.

Danny remua un peu.

\- Hum… Tu ne vas pas nager ?

\- Non, pas envie, je suis trop bien là.

Le blond pouffa.

\- Tu sais Danny, je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité que là.

\- C'est normal Babe. reprit le policier. Tu as grandit ici, tu as des souvenirs joyeux et rassurants dans cette maison.

\- Non ! Je veux dire, je ne parle pas de la maison… enfin pas que… Je ne me suis jamais senti autant en sécurité que là, dans tes bras.

\- Tu me flatte babe.

\- Je suis sérieux Danny ! Dit Steve en se redressant.

\- Mais moi aussi. Répondit Danny en se redressant à son tour. Je suis très touché de t'inspirer un tel sentiment et très honoré de la confiance que tu m'accorde.

C'était une affirmation et rien n'aurait pu faire changer Danny d'avis.

Steve le regarda longuement, sembla hésiter un moment et finit par briser le silence.

\- Alors si je m'approche, là maintenant pour t'embrasser… Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Je ne m'enfuirais pas en courant, si c'est ça qui te fait peur.

Alors timidement Steve s'approcha et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent il reprit toujours en chuchotant :

\- J'ai envie de toi Danny, j'ai envie de nous…

Fin

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Je sais qu'elle est courte. (Je vous entends déjà râler et me dire que ce point est à retravailler :) ), mais que dire d'autre?_

_N'hésitez pas a me laisser une review, j'y répondrai toujours! Sinon merci de votre passage :)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_


	10. Chapter 10 : Doutes

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_Comment ça va cette semaine ?_

_Je vous propose une double conversation. Steve va être poussé à parler par... Venez lire pour le découvrir :)_

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Il attendait devant la porte. Il venait de frapper.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit.

\- Steve ?

\- Bonsoir Rachel.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui… Je… j'aimerais te parler si c'est possible.

Surprise, la jeune femme eut un léger mouvement de recul, la peur et les larmes montant à ses yeux.

\- Euh, oui, bien sûr. Entre. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Danny ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ? Euh, non, non, il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Enfin… je m'inquiète pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Euh… je sais que ça peut paraître indélicat, voire grossier, mais c'est important.

\- Je t'écoute. Dit-elle suspicieuse devant le malaise de plus en plus flagrant de son interlocuteur.

\- Voilà… euh… Je sais que vous vous rapprochez tous les deux… Et ça ne me dérange pas, je veux dire, de toute façon, j'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire… et c'est bien, mais…

Il soupira de dépit, ne sachant pas trop comment continuer sa phrase. Ce qu'il voulait demander était délicat, et ne le regardait pas vraiment au fond… mais… il ne pouvait pas… il fallait qu'il s'en assure.

\- Viens-en au fait s'il te plait ! s'agaça un peu Rachel.

\- Ok… euh… je voudrais être sûr que c'est sérieux cette fois, vous deux.

\- Quoi ? De quoi je me mêle ?

\- Je sais que c'est un peu cavalier de ma part de te demander ça, mais, je veux être vraiment sûr. Danny a pas mal souffert de votre histoire depuis que je le connais, et je trouve qu'il a le droit à un peu de répit et de bonheur.

\- Et ?

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour m'assurer qu'il l'ait. Affirma le seal.

Rachel s'adoucit et sourit.

\- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

\- Évidemment que je l'aime, c'est mon meilleur ami !

\- Oui, ça je sais, mais il est plus que ça non ? je veux dire, tu l'aimes, non?

Steve soupira fortement, il était coincé. Il ne pouvait plus nier.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-il. Mais je ne ferais rien. S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, et si moi je ne peux pas l'avoir alors… je veux m'assurer qu'il soit heureux et aimé comme il le mérite.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je suis consciente qu'il y a de quoi se méfier de moi… que j'ai un « casier judiciaire » en la matière… (Steve eut un petit rire). Mais je n'ai pas l'attention de revenir en arrière, cette fois.

\- Tu me promets que tu supporteras les risques de sa vie de flic ?

\- Autant que tu me promets de me le ramener vivant tous les jours…

\- Je ne peux pas être sûr du résultat, mais je fais tout que je peux pour ça.

\- Je sais…

A nouveau le silence se fit, jusqu'au retentissement d'une voix et de la porte qui s'ouvre.

\- Rachel ? Je suis là ! Je te ramène Charlie. Lâcha Danny avant de s'interrompre en entrant dans le salon.

\- Babe ? Qui est que tu fais là ?

\- Hey ! Salut Danny ! Heuh, rien je… j'avais des choses à mettre au point avec Rachel…

\- Des choses à mettre au point ? Quelles choses ?

\- Rien, rien, t'inquiètes, rien de grave.

\- Nan, nan, nan tu ne me la feras pas à l'envers, hein ? Si t'es là, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose !

\- Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?

\- Ha, mais je n'imagine rien moi, je constate.

Une voix enfantine interrompt la diatribe du blond dans l'œuf.

\- Maman ! Je peux goûter s'il te plait ?

Rachel se leva pour rejoindre son fils. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle et Steve échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, et le blond eut l'impression de voir une chose qu'il ne pensait pas voir dans les yeux de son coéquipier : l'hésitation et la frayeur.

\- Holà, c'est quoi ce regard ?

Steve inspira un bon coup et hocha la tête alors que Rachel referma la porte derrière elle.

Les deux hommes restèrent seuls, puis Steve émit le besoin de prendre l'air. Les voilà donc assis sur les marches devant la maison.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Steve soupira à nouveau.

\- Je voulais être sûr…

\- Sûr de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Rachel veut que tu me dises ?

La tête dans les mains, le brun perdu, tenta de reprendre contenance. Son silence fut correctement interprété par le plus petit.

\- Si tu te demandes comment je sais ça, je connais mon ex-femme. Ce regard qu'elle t'a lancé, ça voulait dire que t'avais intérêt à parler…

Steve soupira encore, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix…

\- D'abord, il faut que tu saches que je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le dire, parce que je…

\- Accouche !

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, Danny…

\- Qu… quoi ? Depuis quand ?

\- Presque 10 ans…

\- Whao… je…

\- Ça a commencé après le départ de Catherine… c'est là que je m'en suis rendu compte

Quand elle est partie, ça m'a fait mal, très mal…

\- Je sais… j'étais là, je te rappelle…

\- Oui je sais que tu étais là, comme toujours.

\- A ton service mon pote ! sourit Danny

Steve lui rendit son sourire. Mais il se figea très vite devant l'attitude du blond qui se rapprochait.

\- Dan… Danny… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Tu en as envie non ? souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

\- Oui, mais… Rachel…

\- … N'a rien à dire. On s'est rapprochés, c'est vrai, mais on n'est pas ensemble.

Et il colla ses lèvres sur celle de Steve pour un baiser langoureux. Puis il se releva pour entraîner le brun vers sa voiture… Et une nuit qui s'avérerait mouvementée…

Fin

* * *

_Et voilà... Encore une :)_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en review, je vous répondrai toujours :)_

_En tous cas merci d'être passé, anonymement ou pas, et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11 : Fuite

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vous allez bien cette semaine._

_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une nouvelle conversation pleine de révélations..._

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Petites infos : Danny s'est remis avec Rachel mais ils n'habitent pas ensemble

La camaro semblait rouler toute seule, comme en pilote automatique. Heureusement pour ses passagers, on aurait dit qu'elle connaissait le trajet qui les ramènerait jusque chez eux.

\- Ok… je peux savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda le passager.

\- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Répondit le conducteur.

\- Eh ben, tu es très silencieux, tu regardes à peine la route parce que es perdu dans tes pensées, donc j'en déduis que quelque chose te tracasse.

Steve soupira, décidément Danny le connaissait trop bien.

\- Ça va, je suis juste un petit peu préoccupé, c'est tout, c'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Préoccupé ? Comment ça préoccupé ?

\- C'est rien j'te dis, t'en fais pas d'accord ?

\- Mais si je m'en fais ! Et je ne descendrais pas de cette voiture avant que tu m'aies dit ce qui se passe !

Steve regarda autour de lui sans vraiment comprendre et finalement réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés chez lui. Il descendit de la voiture sans un mot et rentra dans la maison. Il souffla d'agacement en entendant que le blond l'avait suivi.

\- Danny…

\- Non, non, non, je veux savoir ce qui t'arrive, tu n'es visiblement pas dans ton état normal et comme je suis ton ami j'aimerai t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider Danny…

Le blond le regarda, à la fois intrigué et blessé. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas l'aider ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Lui demanda-t-il. Hein ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider ?

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que c'est toi le problème !

\- Quoi ? Euh, comment ça c'est moi le problème ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Le blond commençait à s'agiter et Steve pouvait reconnaître à son attitude qu'il avait pratiquement choqué son ami. Il soupira, las. Ce n'était pas le but bien évidemment. Il aurait préféré éviter d'avoir cette conversation avec lui, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il insiste !

\- Ecoute Danny… je ne voulais pas te blesser. Je te l'ai dit je suis préoccupé en ce moment.

\- Ça j'avais bien compris. Et je peux savoir en quoi ça me concerne ? Maugréa celui-ci. Non parce que…

\- Je t'aime. Le coupa le brun.

\- Je te remercie, moi aussi je …

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Voilà. T'es content ?

Il s'approcha doucement de son ami mais essuya un mouvement de recul. Il soupira à nouveau

\- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler… murmura-t'il. Je me doutais que tu n'apprécierais pas…

\- Je… Je ferais mieux de rentrer.

Rétorqua Danny avant de passer la porte d'entrée qu'il avait gagné dans l'intervalle et de s'enfuir vers sa voiture et démarrer en trombe pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à tout ça.

De son côté Steve n'était pas en meilleure forme. Il était même en colère contre lui-même d'avoir laissé parler ses sentiments. Il était triste et déçu, il venait de perdre la personne la plus proche de lui, ça faisait mal. Il monta à l'étage pour préparer ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait une idée en tête pour éviter d'envenimer la situation.

Le lendemain, il avait convenu avec Danny qu'ils iraient au Palais chacun par leurs propres moyens.

La matinée fut consacrée au bilan des affaires en cours et à la paperasse qui s'entassait sur le bureau de chacun des membres de l'unité. Ce jusqu'à midi. Le commandant annonça qu'il ne mangeait pas avec le reste de l'équipe et quitta les bureaux rapidement. Danny expliqua que Mc Garrett n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et qu'il leur donnerait plus de détails plus tard, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de son patron. Il le retrouva à la crique où lui aimait souvent se ressourcer quand son moral flanchait.

Il sortit de sa voiture pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

\- Ca va ?

\- On s'en remettra.

\- Ouais. T'as raison.

\- Le brun ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son coéquipier. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait lui dire alors il reprit.

\- Je vais partir Danny…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je… Je vais réintégrer la Navy…

\- T'es sûr de toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? S'enquit Danny

Il lança un coup d'œil vers le Silverado et reconnut le paquetage militaire sur le siège passager.

\- Oui c'est mieux comme ça, c'est mieux pour tout le monde.

Danny l'enlaça, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher le départ du Seal.

XxXxXxXxX

\- T'as intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles ? Fit Lou ému.

Ils étaient retournés dans les bureaux du 5-0, après leur pause déjeuner, et Steve venait d'annoncer officiellement qu'il quittait l'unité du gouverneur, pour reprendre le service actif avec une unité de Seals.

\- Promis répondit le marin, ému lui aussi. Il donna une accolade à chaque membre de l'équipe, leur faisant promettre de toujours veiller les uns sur les autres, et de faire attention à eux.

Le jour du départ, Steve n'avait prévenu personne, sauf Danny, mais il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir. Il préférait éviter les au-revoir douloureux et qui ne mèneraient à rien d'autres que des larmes.

C'est donc sans se retourner qu'il s'envola pour rejoindre la base à laquelle il venait d'être affecté. Sans se retourner et donc sans voir que Danny était quand même venu, et l'avait regardé partir le cœur rempli de regrets et de douleur de perdre son meilleur ami.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Les mois passèrent, les nouvelles de Steve se faisant moins régulières puisqu'il était déployé dans des zones dangereuses, les communications étant donc plus difficiles.

C'est un courrier qui déchira le monde d'Hawaii. Ce jour-là, Danny arriva complètement défait et les yeux rougis et gonflés; Lou et Adam lui firent remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'un zombie qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il leur répondit qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il demanda ensuite à Jerry de lancer une communication vidéo avec le bureau de Chin à San Francisco et s'assura auprès de celui-ci que Kono serait présente d'ici quelques minutes. Danny rassemblait tout le monde, il avait une annonce à faire. Et pas des plus faciles.

\- Alors Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la jeune hawaiienne.

Danny soupira et sortit de sa poche une lettre froissée à l'en-tête de la Navy. Il la tendit à Junior en lui demandant de la lire à haute voix, incapable de le faire lui-même.

\- _Monsieur,_

_Conformément à sa volonté, nous sommes au regret de vous informer du décès du commandant Steven Mc Garrett au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance. Son corps sera rapatrié et vous sera rendu lors du prochain convoi, dans deux semaines._

_Veuillez accepter Monsieur, nos plus sincères condoléances et nos salutations distinguées._

Kono avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, Lou n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, Jerry et Kamekona non plus. Tani tenait la main de Junior et la serrait autant qu'elle le pouvait. Adam s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise. Tous étaient sous le choc.

\- Je… heu… j'ai reçu ça hier. Articula difficilement Danny.

\- J'arrive pas à y croire, dit Adam d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

\- J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'il était invincible… ajouta Jerry.

\- Ouais… Lui aussi le croyait, mais faut croire qu'il ne l'était pas. Reprit Danny sur un ton amer et douloureux.

Bon je vous laisse, il faut que… euh… Il faut que j'appelle Mary.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

L'enterrement eut lieu deux semaines plus tard.

Danny avait récupéré Mary, elle logeait chez lui. Tani avait emménagé dans la maison de la plage pour ne pas laisser Junior seul. Mary n'avait pas eu le cœur à leur dire de partir, ce n'était pas ce que Steve aurait voulu. Elle avait également refusé d'habiter avec eux. Cette maison n'était plus la sienne depuis longtemps.

La cérémonie venait de se terminer. Tous quittaient le cimetière pour un pot en l'honneur de Mc Garrett à la maison de la plage. Il ne restait plus que Mary près de la tombe. Danny ne put s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'il regagnait sa voiture. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Je vais rester avec elle un moment. Dit-il à Rachel

Il la sentit se tendre et sa main se raidit sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'as pas à être jalouse, Rachel. Soupira t'il. C'est seulement une amie, c'est sa sœur, je ne peux pas la laisser. Pars devant je te retrouve chez Junior.

Et sans attendre la réponse, il s'avança vers la sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle se retourna en l'entendant et le scruta intensément.

\- Je suis désolé Mary. Balbutia-t'il en lui ouvrant les bras.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Danny. Chuchota-t-elle dans son épaule.

\- Elle a raison…

Le temps sembla s'arrêter et l'espace autour d'eux se figer telle une scène de film.

\- Steve ? Balbutia Danny.

Le brun lui sourit. Danny le serra dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est de ma faute. Si j'avais su me taire… Si je n'avais pas insisté pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas, tu n'aurais eu à me dire ce que tu ressentais et… tu serais toujours en vie… avec nous.

\- Non…

Le blond lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

\- J'aurais pas pu garder ça pour moi encore longtemps Danny… ça me rongeait trop…

\- Alors tu…

\- Je pense oui…

\- T'étais obligé de mourir ?

Finit-il par demander sur son habituel ton d'agacement amusé, alors que Steve refermait leur étreinte plus étroitement, comme une coque protectrice.

\- Déjà que vivre loin de toi c'était difficile, mais maintenant… ça va être encore pire…

\- J'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Danny, gloussa Steve. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais préféré éviter crois-moi…

\- Je te jure que le jour où je viens te rejoindre, je te retue de mes propre mains.

Steve rit encore

\- Pas maintenant Danny. Le plus tard possible d'accord ? T'as encore plein de belles choses à vivre.

\- Hum… Si tu le dis… Deviens cinglé de toute façon.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être le fait que tout autour de nous est figé et que je suis en train faire la conversation à un mort…

\- Ouais c'est pas faux… et oui j'ai bien tout compris ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter faisant rire son ami.

Une voix féminine se fit alors entendre dans le lointain. Elle appelait le policier.

\- Tu devrais y aller… chuchota le seal.

\- Hum… oui je devrais.

\- Prends soin de toi…

\- Ouais…

\- Je t'aime Danno…

\- Ouais tu manques aussi…

L'espace-temps se remit en route et Danny se retrouva face à Mary qui lui demandait si ça allait

\- Oui, oui, ça va… excuses-moi. Sourit-il faiblement, j'étais dans mes souvenirs…

\- J'ai cru comprendre. Allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille.

Ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

\- Ce serait chouette que tu restes à Hawaii. Lança le blond

\- Oui c'est vrai ce serait chouette mais pour l'instant j'ai rien ici.

\- T'aurais peut-être déjà un travail, si ça te dit de travailler au 5-0, bien-sûr.

\- Moi au 5-0 ?

\- Ben, Jerry a décidé de s'engager comme civil sous contrat dans les renseignements, pour je cite « Faire honneur au commandant », et je sais que t'es douée en informatique et puis tu défends pour ce qui est d'enquêter.

Il lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- Ok vendu ! Sourit-elle

\- Génial ! Il serait fier de toi !

Leurs voix se faisaient de moins en moins distinctes, au fur et à mesure qu'ils regagnaient le véhicule de Mary, se transformant finalement en un murmure incompréhensible.

Steve les regarda partir en souriant.

\- Tu es prêt fiston?

Il se retourna, souriant encore plus à l'homme en face de lui.

\- Oui. Murmura-t-il

Il prit la main que lui tendait John Mc Garrett et tous les deux disparurent.

Fin

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Je pars vite me cacher... :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce texte, je vous répondrai toujours :)_

_Merci a tous ceux qui passent le lire, anonymes ou pas... _

_Et à la semaine prochaine! (je ressusciterai peut-être Steve... Si vous êtes assez gentils pour me laisser une review :D)_


	12. Chapter 12 : Souffrance

_Aloha tout le monde!_

_J'espère que vos vacances se passent bien. :)_

_Cette semaine, je vous propose une conversation un peu plus courte. J'espère que vous l'aimerez. _

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

L'affaire était terminée. Elle avait été très éprouvante. Enfin, ils venaient de finir leurs rapports et ils quittaient les locaux.

\- Tu vas bien Babe ? Demanda Danny.

\- Oui, oui… Je suis juste fatigué, t'inquiètes.

\- Bon, alors je passe chercher les enfants pour les ramener à Rachel et je te retrouve chez toi ?

\- Oui comme d'habitude.

\- OK, à tout alors.

\- À tout.

Un peu plus tard, le blond arriva chez son coéquipier. Il entra et ne le trouvant pas, il s'aventura sur la plage. Il s'arrêta une seconde sur le pas de la porte pour l'observer.

Steve était là, assis directement sur la plage, en caleçon de bain, les cheveux encore dégoulinants de la nage qu'il venait de faire. Il avait une bière à la main, et son regard semblait perdu sur l'horizon.

Danny s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Hey !

\- Hey Danno !

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je te l'ai dit, je suis juste fatigué.

\- Hum… d'habitude tu mens mieux que ça…

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

\- Arrête tu veux ! Allez, dis-moi ce qui va pas. Tu verras, tu te sentiras mieux après.

Steve soupira en même temps que Danny lui donnait une grande tape sur l'épaule.

\- La vérité… c'est que… commença-t-il hésitant. Danny… la vérité c'est que je suis complètement fou amoureux de toi… mais toi tu ne l'es pas et… ça me fait mal…

\- Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas intéressé ?

Le brun le fixa ahuri et un peu déboussolé.

\- Mais… tu… Rachel… tu as toujours été amoureux de Rachel. Depuis que je te connais !

\- Les choses changent Babe. Souffla Danny.

\- Alors tu ?

\- Je suis toujours célibataire endurci.

\- Alors embrasse-moi…

Fin

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas bien longue... La prochaine le sera un peu plus..._

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Laissez moi une review et je vous répondrai. _

_Merci à tous d'être passé ! A la semaine prochaine ;)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Idée

_Aloha!_

_Comment allez-vous de ce beau temps?_

_Cette semaine, Steve fait une proposition particulière à Danny... _

_Bêta : vaunie5962. Merci miss!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Danny et Steve étaient assis sur la plage, une bière dans la main, un pack sur la table et plusieurs bouteilles vides à leurs pieds.

Le blond s'était disputé avec son ex-femme et était venu s'en ouvrir, ou plutôt, s'en plaindre à son coéquipier.

\- Tu veux que je te dise mon pote, en vrai, on a besoin de personne toi et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Hé ben, tant qu'on est tous les deux, on a besoin de personne. C'est toi et moi. D'ailleurs on devrait peut-être…

Steve venait de parler à voix basse, le regard baissé sur sa bière qui roulait dans ses mains.

\- Quoi ? se mettre en couple ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas ? On se connait par cœur toi et moi et du coup, ben, pas de surprise.

Répondit le brun sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Nan mais ça va pas ou quoi ? T'es malade !

\- Ce serait si horrible que ça ?

Cette fois, le ton du seal était triste. Visiblement, il était blessé de la réaction de son coéquipier. Était-il vraiment si invivable ? Était-ce vraiment si inenvisageable que tous les deux soient liés par des sentiments plus profonds que de l'amitié ?

\- Arrête, c'est pas ce que je dis.

Ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre au même moment, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

\- Danny… pourquoi j'ai envie de t'embrasser ?

\- Parce que t'a trop bu.

\- Hum… ça doit être ça…

Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés inexorablement. Steve caressa la joue du blond et leurs lèvres fusionnèrent.

Au bout de quelques minutes Ils rompirent le baiser, et Steve incita Danny à se lever. Il l'attira à lui, reprit ses lèvres et le dirigea vers le canapé.

Il se laissa doucement tomber dessus et allongea Danny sur lui…

Il se cambra en sentant le corps du blond contre lui et il se laissa submerger…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentait bien. Il tourna la tête vers Danny contre qui il était lové, et sourit.

\- Salut… murmura-t-il lorsque Danny ouvrit les yeux et le regarda.

\- Bonjour…

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda le Seal, en voyant l'aspect circonspect de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ça va…

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non… je peux te poser une question ?

\- Vas-y, répondit le brun en soupirant d'aise, la tête sur la poitrine du blond.

\- T'as déjà eu des relations avec des mecs avant ?

\- Quelques fois… Il y a longtemps… Mais rien de sérieux. C'était toujours des coucheries sans lendemain.

\- C'est arrivé souvent ?

\- 3 ou 4 fois, peut-être 5.

Danny hocha la tête.

\- Danny…

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà été…

\- Pris ? Demanda Steve en riant un peu. Non… J'ai toujours été le « dominant »…

\- Alors pourquoi tu as voulu que je…

\- Parce que c'est toi Danny. Parce que tu es le seul à qui je veux me donner…

Danny… C'est toi qui as fait de moi l'homme que je suis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tout le monde dit que c'est moi le leader du 5-0, et c'est vrai, mais… la Ohana… c'est toi…

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Je t'assure.

C'est toi qui m'as appris ce qu'était qu'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète vraiment pour toi… Ou en tout cas qui le montre… ajouta t'il devant la grimace de Danny.

C'est toi qui m'as appris ce que c'était qu'avoir des gens qui comptent pour moi et pour qui je compte… Tout ça c'est grâce à toi.

Danny… Je me pose pas mal de questions sur tout un tas de choses depuis un moment… Et quand on s'est embrassé, je... J'ai eu toutes mes réponses.

\- Quelles réponses ?

\- C'est toi Danny ! C'est toi ! C'est toi la personne qu'il me faut. Tu me connais mieux que personne et tu…

Il se redressa en jetant un regard intense au blond.

\- Danny… Tu veux… Est-ce que tu veux tenter l'aventure avec moi ?

Danny ne répondit pas mais sourit en attirant le visage du brun à lui.

Fin.

* * *

_Voilà... _

_Que pensez-vous de cette idée? Dites le moi en review et je vous répondrai toujours._

_Voilà, cette série de conversations se termine là pour le moment... il y en aura sûrement d'autres pour accompagner la saison 10 quand elle sera diffusée en France. (pas de Spoil hein! :) )_

_Je vais de nouveau alterner un OS Hawaii et un sur un autre Fandom (Harry Potter pour le prochain)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs de me suivre dans cette aventure :) et Merci particulièrement à LylaOi pour toutes ses reviews chaque semaine! _

_A la semaine prochaine! ;)_


End file.
